akatsuki truth or dare chap 1: can't think
by darkkisame
Summary: Konan has a plan to get rid of boredom "truth or dare"
1. Chapter 1

Dark kisame here this is my first fanfic so bare with me. Err… well first of all I don't own any thing and well… why don't we just… move on into the story.

**AKATSUKI TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER 1: Nothing to do?**

In the akatsuki new proclaimed "base" everyone was bored. Deidara was chasing Tobi around with a clay bomb, Sasori was sitting in the rafters, Hidan was beating his head against the wall, Pein was sitting beside Konan who was thinking quite hard, kisame was asleep on the couch, Itachi was sitting next to him plugging is ears trying to drowned out Kisame's vary loud snoring, Kakuzu was out on a bounty, as for Zutsu… no one really knows.

"AAGH! I can't think of anything to do!" Konan yelled. "Ok 1: OW! I am now def in this ear, and 2: we know, we are too." Pein said. Deidara caught Tobi in a corner "You're dead Tobi, hm" "NO! Simpi You wouldn't dare!" Tobi pleaded. "Dare? I GOT IT!" Konan yelled. "OW!" Pein yelled holding his ear. "Let's play truth or dare!" Konan said. Hidan stopped and turned to Konan, his forehead red, "WHAT NO!" he yelled. "Just do it!" Pein yelled. Itachi looked at his fishy partner "Kisame…KISSSAMEEE!" Kisame didn't even flinch. Itachi held Kisame's nose "*BMAG* what!" kisame asked. "Konan wants to play truth or dare" said Itachi.

Everyone gathered in a cercal. "Where's Sasori?" asked Konan. Everyone pointed up where Sasori was sitting boredly "SAORI GET DOWN HERE!" Konan yelled. Sasori yelped and fell off the rafter flat on his back "ow" Sasori said flatly. "Come on Sasori-san!" Tobi said pulling Sasori by the foot. "Okay Kisame!" Konan said. "What?" Kisame said. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." "Okay, I dare you to flush yourself down the toilet." "Oooh." Kisame said as he walked to the bathroom everyone listened closely "I don't hear anything." Pein said. "SSHHH" Konan hissed. Some banging noise came from the bathroom followed by the toilet flushing. "Did he do it? Hm?" Deidara asked. "Itachi go check." Konan said. Itachi got up and walk to the bathroom and came back and sat down. "Well." Konan said impatiently. "He's gone." "WHAAAT?" everyone yelled.

There was a knock at the door and everyone went silent "Tobi get it! Tobi get it!" Tobi yelled running to the door. "GOOD LORD!" He yelled running back. Kisame walked in covered in sewage. Everyone held their nose. EWW!" Konan moaned. "Oh Itachi-san I found your glasses." Kisame said giving a pair of sewage covered glasses to Itachi. "Err… um … thanks?" Itachi said as he crudely cleaned and put them on. "Gross. Xb" Sasori said holding his stomach. "Sasori truth or dare?" kisame asked. "Dare." "I dare you to… _*grin*_" kisame leaned over toward Sasori. "Get away, you smell like sewer." Kisame whispered the dare in Sasori's ear. "What? No!" "You'll lose." "So?" "All losses are punishable by death!" Konan cut in "_*gulp*_ Grr okay whatever." Sasori said and walked into one of the rooms. "WTF Kisame?" Hidan demanded. "Just wait." Kisame said laughing.

After a while Sasori walked out in a bright pink strapless dress with blue eye shadow, ruby red lipstick, and a pink bow in his hair. Everyone stared, kisame stared expressionless, and Itachi's glasses feel down his nose. Konan's eyes grew wide. Pein's, Hidan's, and Deidara's mouths dropped. "Sasori-san looks so pretty!" Tobi exclaimed. Hidan started to whistle at Sasori. Sasori's face turned bright red. "Wow Sasori you look really pretty." Konan insured. "Are you wearing perfume? Hm?" Deidara laughed. "No comment. O_o" Pein said hastily.

"O…okay Deidara truth or dare?" Sasori asked. "Dare" Deidara said still laughing "Why does everyone pick dare?" Konan asked. Sasori got up and went to the kitchen and came back with a glass. "I dare you to…" Sasori grabbed kisame's sleeve. " What the? Let go!" kisame demanded. Sasori squeezed the sewer water out of kisame's sleeve in to the glass. "…To drink this." Sasori said holding the glass out to Deidara. Deidara turned pale. "Don't be such a girl." "Look who's talking." Deidara retorted. "S…SHUT UP," Sasori said his face turning red. "How 'bout this if u don't you must admit that internal art is the true art." "NEVER! Gimmi that." Deidara took the glass and downed the whole thing. "And I thought having to swim in it was revolting. Xb" Kisame said. Deidara threw the glass and ran to the bath room.

"I can't believe you made 'm do that. XD" Hidan laughed. Kakuzu walked through the door with several _Hidden Mart_ bags. He stopped cold and stared at Sasori. "What happened your prom date didn't show?" Everyone started laughing. "DEAR LORD WHATS THAT HORRIBLE SMELL!"Kakuzu yelled. Everyone pointed at Kisame. "Good thing I got this." Kakuzu said as he threw a bar of soup at kisame. "Well thank god it's also in my shoes." Kisame said as he walked out the door. There was a short silence, except for Deidara's puking. "Good thing I bought toothpaste also," Kakuzu said "What are you doing any way?" "Truth or dare." Konan said as she dragged him down. "It's Deidara's turn so wait."

Well that's all I got for chapter 1. Pleeeease review and tell me if I should make chapter 2 or not. Well see allz yall akatsuki fans later. Byeme ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Dark kisame again! I'm here to give all my fan… that's right don't any hee hee. Oh well I'm here to give you the second chapter of Akatsuki truth or dare! So let's start from the top, I don't own any thing and… well… that's it. Ready? :3

**AKATSUKI TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER 2: HAHAHA!**

Kisame walked to the group and sat down. "Ah that was refreshing." "What'd you do, take a bath in the river?" Itachi asked. "Yup." Kisame answered. Everyone stared uneasily. Deidara stumbled to the group from the bathroom, a bottle of mouthwash in his hand. "How you feel?" Konan asked. Deidara took a big drink from the bottle. "AGH! Horrible. Xb" Deidara said. "Did it taste good the second time around?" Sasori said slyly. "Oh shut up MISSES Sasori," Deidara retorted.

"It's my turn? Okay Tobi truth or dare?" Deidara asked. "Tobi choose truth!" "Okay what are you hiding under that mask?" "Err… um… Tobi can't tell." "EEERRR wrong answer you must pay the penalty." Deidara said handing Tobi a turtle. "AWW! Look at 'm he's so cute!" Deidara made the hand seal making the turtle blowup and Tobi go flying. "Oh no, Tobi's blasting off agaaaaiiinnn!" "Look at 'm go!" Hidan yelled.

"Tobi's out so I guess it's your turn Pein." Konan said. "Um okay… Konan truth or dare?" Pein asked. "Truth!" "Do you uh… you… um… _*gulp* DO_ YOU LIKE ME?" Pein said quickly. Konan leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pein's face turned blood red. "How cheesy!" Kakuzu said rolling his eyes. "Oh is it? Well now it's my turn." Konan said with smirk. "Not to endanger my money, I'll pick truth." Kakuzu said.

"Really? I always wondered what your favorite movie was, truly." Konan asked. "What kind of question is that?" Kakuzu demanded. "Just answer." "All right, it's Gundam." "LIES!" Hidan yelled. "What is it?" Konan urged. Hidan pulled out a VHS type marked "_DO NOT TUCH_." "What's that?" Konan asked eagerly. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Kakuzu demanded. "Hidden in a safe behind your portrait of money." "What? How'd you unlock it?" "It's easy when you have a triple-bladed scythe." "WHAT-IS-IIIIIT!" Konan yelled. "I don't know, but it wouldn't say `_don not touch_` if it wasn't his favorite." "Well put it in." "NOOO!" Kakuzu pleaded. Hidan put the tape in the VHS. "NO! Don't press play!" "GET 'M." Konan yelled. Kisame blindsided Kakuzu in the head with samehada.

By the time Kakuzu came to everyone was staring with a smirk on their face. "ALL RIGHT! WHAT THE %#+ DID YOU DO!" Kakuzu demanded. "So _*smirk* _your favorite movie is… `_Raggedy Ann`._" Konan said before breaking into laughter. Everyone else followed suit. "NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" Kakuzu yelled in dismay. "It's my turn now!"

"Hidan what do you choose?" Kakuzu said. "Dare." Hidan answered. "I dare you to burn the symbol of Jashin." Kakuzu said evilly. "NO! NOT IN A MILLION #%+ YEARS!" Hidan said angrily. "Payback time, Hand it over." "NEVER YOU JASHIN HATER!" Kakuzu's tendrils stretched out and sewed Hidan's mouth shut. "Just shut up." Kakuzu then took Hidan's necklace and burnt it. "MMMMMMM!" "Let me get that." Kakuzu said proud of himself. When Kakuzu undid Hidan's mouth he jumped up. "I'M GOING TO BEAT THE %#^ OUT OF YOU, YOU MOTHER %#^." Hidan yelled. "Quiet down you moron It's you turn." Kakuzu said.

Hidan looked round. Then he saw Itachi (who was not paying a bit of attention) was reading a book. "Itachi truth or dare?" "Hmm what?" Itachi said looking up from his book. "OH! Truth. I pick truth." "Okay everyone wants to know, how you read? I mean you're as blind as a bat." Hidan said. "Well I just do." Itachi said. "What's with that pen you have?" "It's to keep my place." Kisame took the pen. "That's an odd pen… hay you're wearing ear phones!" Kisame said. He took a better look at the pen. "Hay it's a _leap frog_ pen, you know for like kindergarteners." Kisame said.

Everyone started to laugh. "OMG are you serious? A leap frog pen?" Konan laughed. "S'not my fault I'm blind." Itachi protested. Deidara took another drink of mouthwash. "AGH! That burns!" Everyone started to laugh harder. "I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T BREATH!" Kisame said laughing hysterically. "THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN YOU DO DEIDARA!" Sasori said laughing. "Well at least I'm not wearing a dress! Hm!" Deidara retorted. They all started to laugh even harder. Someone else started to laugh along. Everyone stopped to see Zutsu laughing hysterically. "HAAHAAHAAH- Hay why'd you all stop?" Zutsu asked. "Where'd the #%^ you come from?" Hidan yelled. "You know I don't remember." Zutsu replied. Zutsu's stomach growled. "I'm really hungry." Zutsu said looking at everyone. "Gee look at the time… I better go and… yeah." Itachi said running off. "Yeah and I'm gunnu make sure he doesn't get lost… WAIT FOR ME ITACHI-SAN!" Kisame said running to Itachi. "And I got to go and… see ya." Konan said dragging Pein behind her. "I'm going to go change." Sasori said running away. "Got to go get more mouthwash." Deidara said walking out the door. "Here let me join you." Kakuzu said chasing after Deidara. "Jashin here I come." Hidan said bolting off.

"What was that about?" Zutsu said. Just then Tobi fell from the sky and hit the ground hard. "Oh hi Mr. Zutsu _*pant*pant* _Tobi a good boy." Tobi said just before passing out. "Fine I'll just go to one of those _all you can eat buffets_ by myself.

Tell me what'd you think in your reviews. Oh and plleeeasse gimmi some ideas for another akatsuki story, I'm stumped TT-TT. Thanks for tuning in Byeme ^-^


End file.
